parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Okapi
Perhaps the most extraordinary fact about the okapi (Okapia johnstoni) is that it was not known to science until 1901. Its taxonomic name, Okapia johnstoni, honours both its native Central African name, and that of the man who first ‘discovered’ it, Sir Harry Johnston, the British explorer, naturalist and colonial administrator. The native pygmies of Central Africa had known of this animal’s existence for generations, thinking it was a type of horse, which was how they described it to Sir Henry Morton Stanley (of ‘Dr. Livingstone, I presume’ fame). In fact, the okapi is a forest-living relative of the giraffe. Although closely resembling a horse, the okapi has a relatively long neck although not as long as its giraffe cousins. The forehead, neck and body are brown, with light tan or grey on the animal’s cheeks, throat and chest. Okapi hair is short, slightly oily to the touch and has a delicate scent. The hind limbs and upper forelegs have cross-stripes resembling those of a zebra whilst the lower limbs have white ‘socks’ with brown lines running up the front to the knees, where there is a brown band circling each leg. Males have short hair-covered, rearward-facing horns and both sexes have large mobile ears. Females are slightly taller than males. Roles * It played Zigongosaurus in Animal Train Gallery 946148-okapi.jpg Okapia johnstoni -Marwell Wildlife, Hampshire, England-8a.jpg Two Okapis.jpg okapi2.jpg Okapi_LG.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-38.jpg|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) normal_TLG_S1_E14_0082.jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) Okapi (Blue Fang).jpg Okapi.jpg Omar.PNG bdb9750430b34eedb41febcefc1f2ca9_320X180.jpg|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) IMG_3584.PNG|The Weekenders (2000-2004) 34_discover_okapi.jpg Okapi.(Kemono.Friends).full.2125870.jpg JEL Okapis.png|Jungle emperor(1989) O is for Okapi.png|Sesame Street (1996-2018) Elephants are Herbivores.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Leapfrog Elephant.jpg Okapi-Facts-624x345.jpg Elephant, Giraffe, Zebra, Okapi, Lion, Hippopotamus, Rhinoceros, Lion, Impala, Wildebeest, Hyrax, Penguin, Ostrich, Crane, Hornbill, Eagle, Augur, Crocodile, Meerkat, Leopard, Bonobo, Gorilla, Cheetah, and Chimpanzee.jpg See Also * Giraffe Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Giraffids Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Herbivores Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Potato Fry Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:The Weekenders Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Striped Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Oklahoma City Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:National Zoological Gardens of South Africa Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Just So Darwin Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals